


“You trying to tell me what to do, Trager?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Bribery, Brother-Sister Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, female member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine being Jax's twin sister, a member of the club, and Tig's Old Lady





	“You trying to tell me what to do, Trager?”

“You trying to tell me what to do, Trager?”

“Of course not baby I’m just saying, since I’m already going on the run with Jax, Chibs and Happy, maybe you could stay in Charming. No sense in us both going on the run and risking getting caught with the guns if the four of us can handle it. You could stay here with Juice, help him get some intel on the Irish, see what they’re planning. If you want.”

You and Tig had been standing at the bar in the Clubhouse going back and forth for the last thirty minutes and you weren’t giving in. You were just as stubborn as your twin brother Jax. You acted like him almost as much as you looked like him. Same silky blonde hair and the same panty-dropping smile. Even though it wasn’t really your style, you could pull a Crow Eater or two when you felt like it. You both were very persuasive and what some might consider to be manipulative but you got things done and you were not about to give in and miss going on this run to Tacoma with your Old Man and brother.

“I’m not staying Alex. I’m serious. I earned this kutte and my rocker just like you did. I deserve to be able to go on this run with you guys.”

You folded your arms over your chest in defiance but also to accentuate your breasts to see if that helped your case. Sure enough, Tig’s gaze lowered to your chest and he swallowed loudly.

“Those are looking nice, baby. Real nice…but I still want you to stay.”

Your smirk was replaced with a scowl and you pushed his chest forcefully before walking away from him.

“I don’t give a fuck what you want.”

You had almost made it into the hallway leading to the dorms when you felt Tig come up behind you, grabbing you by the waist and shoving you against the wall with a thud.

“Now,” he rubbed his thumb gently over your lips, his knee sliding in between your legs.

“Is that anyway to talk to your Old Man?”

“It is when he’s being an asshole.”

He smirked and grabbed both your wrists in one hand and held them above your head.

“You better watch that pretty little mouth, sweetheart. You’re playing with fire.”

Just as you were about to give a another snarky comeback, Jax walked out of his dorm and saw the both of you there.

“Maybe you two could get a room? That’s my sister man.”

Tig let go of your wrists and looked at Jax as he pushed his hand through his hair.

“Yeah, sorry about that brother. Just uh, talking.”

“Right.”

Jax smirked at the both of you and laughed as he slid past, going towards the bar but turned around.

“Hey sis, I already tied the guns to the back so go put the rest of your shit on your bike. We leave in 10.”

With a bright, annoying smile, you looked at Tig and patted him on the shoulder.

“Guess you lost this one babe.”

You grabbed your bag off the top of the bar and headed outside, Tig still standing in the same place.

“Don’t I always.”


End file.
